


Walking Corpses

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as a writing sample for an RP, and I figured I'd share it - why not, right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a writing sample for an RP, and I figured I'd share it - why not, right?

I wrote this as a writing sample for an RP, and I figured I'd share it - why not, right?

So this is pretty dark, divergence, gen, R for cussing up a storm, Duo POV, 300+ words.

Basically, a tiny 'what if Heero didn't make it in time?' scene. Written with the following guidelines: Please write a first person journal post about an event that could feasibly happen to your character, but never happened to them in their canon. Minimum 300 words. Include your character's reaction, of course.

So, uhm, here it is.

 **Walking Corpses**

I could see it all from my vantage point – could see that Heero was the only one with a weapon that could counter the hunk of metal working on taking out the Earth, could calculate the trajectories in my head, could see that not only did no one else have the proper weapons, but no one else had a chance in hell of making it in time; not even me with my speed-enhanced suit. It seems like a lot, but it was instantaneous for me. As was my conclusion.

Heero wasn't going to make it in time.

What did I do? What the fuck could I do? There I was, floating out in space with the fastest suit among us without any chance of doing a god damned thing to make a difference. So I hoped with the rest of the damn world, knowing all along that it was impossible.

Sometimes, it fucking sucks to be right.

And so there it went, through the atmosphere to impact the surface of the Earth. If it didn't kill everyone instantly, the after effects would. None of us needed to wait and see what would happen. It would amount to a complete extinction of humankind on Earth. And without the Earth's resources, it was almost guaranteed that eventually, the people of the colonies would follow.

Heero had been seconds away. Just three more seconds, and he would have saved the world. I didn't envy him, watching as his efforts are confirmed as meaningless. Over the comm unit, I could hear Quatre's anguished cry that mimicked the hearts of those who had just lost everything. I did not envy Quatre for his empathy, either.

In those precious few moments of shock, when everyone was just watching in disbelief as the whole fucking world went up in flames right in front of them, I turned to go after Zechs.

The world would end whether I watched it die or not. But that mother fucker that killed us all wasn't going to get the chance to escape. Not over my dead body.

And since we were just a bunch of walking corpses now anyway, I didn't have all that much left to lose, now did I?


End file.
